epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tkid115/While I've been here....
''Introduction:'' Hi. I don't think we've been fully introduced yet. My name is Trent Matthews. I am 15 years old. I was born on February 5th, 1999. I am a paintball player, I am a quote "video game nerd" unquote. My favorite video game series is Assassin's Creed. I love anime. I love YouTube. I live in Las Vegas, most of the year, and California in the summer. And I love ERB. Which is why I joined this wiki. When I grow up, I want to be in the film business, so I have a huge knowledge of films. ''A little background:'' Let me start off by saying that this wiki has done WONDERS for me in my life. It has helped me meet new people who I didn't even know were this nice! Granted I've been on this wiki for about a year and a half as an AWC, it wasn't only until last year when I finally decided "You know what? This website has always been here for me after a long day of school, or a long day in general! I'm finally gonna do something about it! I'm gonna contribute!" So, using my Xbox Live gamertag, I created Tkid115. Every since then, I can't get off this wiki. It's too damn fun. While I've been here: While I've been here, there have been many..... problems. There has been, what, 4-5 sockpuppets in the past couple months? With Meat, MSV, etc.? There was the whole Night incident, the Maxim/Wrath/MC Johnny LA/ TJ incident, the Patts incident. All of which we seem to pull through. I'll admit, I DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING. So, first of all, I want to apologize if I every seem annoying on chat or start talking about things I don't know jack-sh*t about. Sometimes, when I'm sleeping, something happens all at once and I'm not there for it, and the next day I find out and start talking as if I was there the wole time. I apologize for that. But I've ALSO been here for great things as well: promotions, tourneys, etc. I've tried to get involved with every major event I could and I'm still trying. ''Shoutouts: '''JazzyGirl118: '''I don't even think this needs a shoutout. You already know how I feel. <3 '''Nikki Lee 1999: '''I'll always care about you. You're funny, you're smart, you're all around awesome! I'm VERY glad to have you as a friend. I hope we can know more about each other in the future. '''DudeWithASuit: '''You're what I would call a true online friend. You make me laugh, smile, and all around, you're a great guy. Happy to know you and happy to continue knowing you. '''Ximena 13: '''You're a great person, awe-spiring to me. A VERY talented writer, you inspired me to start my own series. Thanks, Xim. Congrats on admin-ship. '''Joeaikman:' You've told me about yourself alot, so I'm just gonna say that I think of you as a friend to me. A GREAT friend. Hopefully, we remain friends till this wiki stops running (which is never) MultiSuperVids ll: '''Coder or no Coder, you'll always be the same funny, troll-ey, wise guy. I look foward to your return and await the day where we can collaborate once again. '''S'''tofferex: '''You've helped me in so many ways! I just wanna say thanks Stoff, for everything. '''J1coupe: '''Best. Bureaucrat. Ever. Fellow Dr. Who fan, Chess Master, and Supreme Leader to us all. Just to let ya know, Coupe, I WILL BEAT YOU!!! Maybe not today. Maybe not even this year. But I will beat you.... '''MetalFire: '''Ah, my fellow Deadpool fanatic. I look foward to time on this wiki with you. Like MSV, hopefully we can collab on more things! '''TKandMit: '''The OTHER TK and this wiki (besides TKwarrior), you are an amazing person and very, very funny! Look foward to the future with you. (P.S. 420.) '''RespectThePixel: '''It was an honor battling you in my closest battle yet. I do wish we will collab more in the future. '''Everyone else (Firebrand795, WonderPikachu12, Captian Warrior, Tigerisnormal, etc.): '''I look foward to the future on this wiki with you guys. You guys have been amazing to me and I thank you for it. You guys are awesome. Thank you everyone. It's been an honor knowing you all. I promise to do nothing but good things on this wiki. Count on it. My name is Trent Matthews a.k.a Tkid115, and I look foward to the future of me and everyone else this wiki. Late! Category:Blog posts